Platforms for storing packages, boxes, equipments, etc. . . . are often installed in the garages of private homes. There are essentially two types of platforms, one type is permanently installed on the walls or on the ceiling of the garage, while the other type is movable between an upward and a downward position. The drawback of the first type is that it requires a step ladder to access the platform for removal of storing items or for storing items. The second type is more attractive as an electric motor is driving the platform down for loading/unloading it, then the loaded platform can be raised by the same electric motor for driving it to a resting area. The resting area of these platforms is often above the garage ceiling which greatly complicates the technical configuration of the platform but also its installation, as an opening in the ceiling is required to let the platform go through. Making an opening in a ceiling can be challenging, in order to not affect its structural integrity. Additional drawbacks of the second type of prior art are due to added complexity of the platform residing in a specific apparatus required for maintaining the tension of the cables and provided above the ceiling, and risk of unwinding of the cables from their associated reels in case of failure of the sensor that stops the motor when the descending travel of the platform has been reached.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a platform for storing packages, boxes, equipments, etc. . . . that is simple, that does not need sensors for stopping its descending or ascending travel, that does not require complex systems provided above the ceiling for operating the platform, that can be tilted at the end of its descending travel for ease of unloading, and that is cost effective and easy to install.